El Juego apenas comienza
by uzinaki
Summary: Creyeron que mi muerte y la extinción de mi especie significaria el Fin pues no mi legado continuara y el Juego una vez mas se reanudara (convinacion de hora de aventura y saw el juego del miedo)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola como estan espero que esten muy bien y bueno aqui les tengo mas que una historia un experimento en el cual voy a intentar unir mi pelicula favorita y una de mis caricaturas favoritas no estoy muy seguro que funcione pero almenos quiero intentarlo en especial por que me desperte a las 2 de la mañana y ya no pude dormir por esta historia haci que sin mas preambulos empezemos**

**Reclutamiento**

Extraños asecinatos han ocurrido en la tierra de ooo nadie puede que nadie se aiga dado cuenta de que estos horribles actos como los han catalogado tenian la misma posibilidad de sobrevivir como de morir y que los sujetos que siempre aparecian eran solo un puñado de idiotas que no aprovechaban su vida y dañaban o acababan con la vida de los demas yo debia saberlo mejor que nadie despues de todo yo soy al que llaman heroe y tambien por que yo soy el que comete estas atrocidades

Sobrevivi al juego al que fui obligado a participar y aquel hombre me revelo la verdad y una forma muy diferente de salvar a los demas ya que como el me habia dicho

-no puedes salvarlos ellos tienen que salvarse

Todo comenzo como cualquier otro dia en mi vida estaba luchando junto a Jake con un troll que estaba atacando una pequeña ciudad de duendes Jake trato de enrredarlo con su cuerpo mientras yo lo atacaba pero el troll se safo de su agarre y me golpeo sali volando a varios metros de ahi y cai en una superficie no muy solida ya que cuando impacte contra ella se rompio

Estaba desorientado no sabia en donde me encontraba todo estaba oscuro toque las paredes asta que me encontre con un interruptor y al momento de tocarlo las luces se encendieron estaba en una habitacion en la cual habia una mesa llena de Maquinas y dibujos extraños vi uno que me resulto curioso se veia como una mascara de metal con grandes circulos en las mejillas estaba colocado en la cabeza de un maniqui y tenia un boton pero al momento en que toque ese boton aquella maquina se acciono y partio en dos la boca del maniqui pero de la nada oi la voz de un hombre

-impresionante no crees-dijo aquella voz

-¿Quien demonios eres tu?-le pregunte asustado

-lo importante aqui no es quien soy si no quien eres tu Finn el humano heroe de ooo-me dijo con cierto sarcasmo

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-le pregunte

Pero lo unico que recuerdo es un dolor punzante en el cuello y antes de desmayarme pude ver a un hombre de unos 50 o 60 años de edad con una capa capucha negra por fuera y roja por dentro

Al despertar estaba sentado con mis manos y pies atados a la silla y al frente habia una pantaya en la cual habia un muñeco con un traje negro y un moño rojo tenia el cabello negro y las mejillas tenian una espiral roja

-Hola Finn-dijo aquel muñeco-quiero jugar un juego...

**Bueno asta aqui le dejo espero que les aiga gustado por favor dejen reviews y sin mas que decir **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola hola que tal como estan espero que esten muy bien pues yo estoy que no quepo de la alegria**

**Y bueno aqui les traigo la siguiente parte de este experimento gracias por sus reviews y por leer**

**REVIEWS**

**Richief3f:Me alegra que te guste la verdad no esperaba mucho con esto**

**brandelfi:creo que la palabra era cinematográficos muchas gracias por leer espero que este capitulo tambien te guste**

**poopyy:si no se en que estaba pensando pero si me despierto a las 2 de la mañana mas me valia que lo publicara**

**CAKE324:Gracias por esperar ojala tambien te guste**

**Bueno creo que es hora de empezar**

**en el capitulo anterior**

Al despertar estaba sentado con mis manos y pies atados a la silla y al frente habia una pantaya en la cual habia un muñeco con un traje negro y un moño rojo tenia el cabello negro y las mejillas tenian una espiral roja

-Hola Finn-dijo aquel muñeco-quiero jugar un juego...

**Reclutamiento parte 2:**

Esto era acaso una broma porque estaba aqui quien me habia puesto en esta situacion no me di cuenta al despertar pero tenia algo en mi rostro era aquella mascara que habia visto la ultima vez mi miedo fue creciendo conforme oia al muñeco

-Durante tu vida as tenido diferentes cargas como ser el ultimo humano y salvar a las nuevas formas de vida que existen ahora algunos te llamarian héroe otros te llamarían noble pero yo te llamaría ignorante hoy te embarcaras en un nuevo viaje lleno de auto descubrimiento y peligros en donde podrás aprender a salvar de una manera diferente donde todos tus impulsos y pensamientos se pondrán a prueba y ellos te dirán lo que tienes que hacer pero yo te digo que hagas justamente lo contrario estas atado a esta silla con este aparato que es como una trampa para oso invertida ya sabes de lo que es capaz tiene un cronometro implantado en ella y cuando este llegue a cero se activara tienes 10 minutos al ver la clara desventaja en la que te encuentras te voy a dar una pista de donde he escondido la llave observa con atención de repente la pantalla cambio dramáticamente y yo me encontraba acostado en una mesa dormido mientras se acercaba el mismo sujeto con una navaja hacia mi y empezó a abrir mi costado e inserto la llave-lo que estas observando es tu propio cuerpo no te preocupes estabas sedado y no sentiste dolor tienes la llave dentro de ti y ahora te pregunto ¿cuanta sangre estas dispuesto a sacrificar para seguir vivo? VIVIR O MORIR FINN TU DECIDES

Después de haber dicho esto desapareció la imagen yo estaba petrificado y muy asustado empece a forcejear y a mover con todas mis fuerzas mis manos y mis pies asta que pude quitarme las cuerdas que me mantenían atado pero cuando me levante un ruido extraño empezo a sonar era el cronometro que había mencionado me sentí frustrado si no hacia algo iba a morir busque por todos lados asta que encontré una caja de herramientas y al abrirla pude ver una navaja no tenia otra opción tendría que hacerlo

El tiempo seguia corriendo me lo recordaba el cronometro y cuando dejara de sonar seria mi fin vi a mi costado y tenia una herida que tenia puntadas era ahi donde se encontraba la llave haci que di un gran respiro y rapidamente clave la navaja en mi cuerpo

El dolor que sentia era incomparable pero con ese corte no seria suficiente haci que lentamente subi la navaja sintiendo toda la sangre esparcirse y derramarse cuando decidi que era suficiente quite la navaja de mi costado y meti mis dedos en la herida tratando de encontrar la llave asta que la rose con mi pulgar y la saque busque desenfrenadamente el candado que mantenia unida la maquina y lo habri una vez que me decise de ese candado pude volver a sentir mi boca tome la mascara por atras y la arranque de mi rostro y tan solo segundos despues se activo

Estaba impactado pero no habia tiempo para lamentarme aun estaba en un lugar del cual no sabia nada busque a mi alrededor y pude ver una mesa de madera con una caja acojinada y revestida con tela roja ahi habia una grabadora y una llave tome los 2 objetos la llave la guarde en mi pantalon y reproduci la gravadora

''Hola Finn felicidades as superado tu primera prueba bien hecho pero aun te queda mucho por recorrer sigue mi consejo y aprende a confiar en mi pues en el infierno solo el diablo te ayudara a salir y si crees que es has vivido el sufrimiento aun no has visto nada...oh si habra sangre''

**Bueno asta aqui le dejo espero que les aiga gustado y como un adelanto el proximo capitulo sera **

**''El juego de Ash''**

**(tenia ganas de torturar a ese maldito) :(**

**Por favor dejen reviews y sin mas que decir :)**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos hola a todas como estan espero que esten muy bien**

**y bueno aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo con aroma a nuevo y todo**

**espero que les guste y bueno empezemos**

**Reclutamiento parte 3:**

**El juego de Ash**

Despues de oir la cinta decidi que era mejor continuar con mi camino solo esperaba salir de ahí y que todo por fin se hubiera terminado pero creo que eso era mucho pedir

Al salir de esa habitacion me encontre en un pasillo donde habian muchas puertas todas cerradas con llave me sentia aterrado con la sola idea de que alguien mas estuviera aqui solo caminaba tratando de buscar la salida

Pero al llegar a una puerta doble que estaba abierta mi miedo se intencifico con el mensaje que estaba escrito arriba de ella

_**aquellos que no aprecian su vida no merecen vivir**_

esto me daba la imprecion de que el camino que habia tomado era el correcto pero al entrar note como se cerraban las puertas y un cuarto lleno de fotografias y una cama con 4 tubos uno en cada una de sus esquinas una sabana cubriendo lo que yo suponia era un costal pero arriva de esa cama habia otro mensaje que decia:

**_ve lo que yo veo_**

pero mis sospechas fueron descartadas cuando la misma voz de la grabacion empezo a hablar

_Hola Finn_-dijo pero mientras el hablaba yo me diriji hacia aquella cama y retire la sabana vi a Ash quien estaba amordazado y encadenado de sus pies y manos-_esta es tu primera prueba en tu vida siempre has ayudado y salvado a aquellos que estan en peligro pero cuando los salvas evitas su superacion y les facilitas su supervivencia haciendo que no aprecien su vida cuando la muerte esta cerca llegas a apreciarla y a defenderla cueste lo que cueste pero tu as evitado eso ahora ves a este hombre como una victima pero si lo vieras como yo lo veo te darias cuenta que en realidad es un criminal que no merece la vida que se le a otorgado tus principios te obligan a salvarlo yo te digo que te vallas y dejes que el se salve por si mismo que aras Finn ¿confiaras en mi? o ¿me ignoraras? tu decides _

Yo lo ignore y le quite la mordaza que te tenia en la boca

¿Que esperas? sacame de aqui-me dijo

¿y como lo ago?-pregunte

tienes que encontrar la convinaci...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que empezo a gruñir del dolor lentamente las cadenas que lo sostenian se estaban contrayendo haciendo que sus miembros fueran jalados y al poco tiempo fueran retirados lentamente

yo no sabia que hacer haci que trate de quitar las cadenas pero no podia me diriji a los tubos y en uno pude ver un numero

ya tengo uno aguanta-le dije pero sabia que no resistiria mucho

rapido...no...creo aguantar...mas-me dijo con un gran esfuerzo lo volte a y vi como sus brazos parecian que se le estaban desprendiaendo

ya sabia donde encontrar los numeros haci que revise todos los numeros la convinacion era 5427

muy bien ya los tengo en donde los meto-le dije

en el marco de la cama-grito

yo fui al marco y en una placa inserte los numeros al momento de acerlo las cadenas se abrieron completamente y lo dejaron libre logre salvarlo

gra-gracias-me dijo mientras se arrastraba de la cama

espera debe haber algo que podamos usar como vendas no puedes caminar haci-le dije y fui a explorar buscando lo que fuera pero cuando voltee a verlo

oye creo que podriamos usar la sa...-pero antes que pudiera completar la frase el me ataco con un gran cuchillo

oye espera ¿que estas haciendo?-le dije mientras esquivaba

nadie me robara mi libertad-me respondio y me volvio a atacar

yo solo esquivaba sus ataques-pero yo te salve-le dije

no es nada personal solo la supervivencia del mas apto-el me dijo pero antes que volviera a atacarme yo logre tomarlo de la mano con la que tenia el cuchillo y empeze a jalarsela asta que su brazo se salio de su cuerpo

El solo dio un gran grito y yo solo lo contemplaba mientras se desangraba busque por todas partes y vi otra grabadora y al oir lo que venia en ella entendi todo

_hola ash...quiero jugar un juego toda tu vida as vivido arruinando las vidas de los demas los engañas y haces que te obedezcan a voluntad pero esos no solo han sido tus unicos pecados tambien as participado en hechos como asecinato violacion traicion todas y cada una de estas acciones estan en las fotos que hay en toda la habitacion pero hoy tu puedes redimirte estas encadenado en una trampa que se activara cuando el humano que arruino uno de tus tantos planes llegue pero puedes evitar eso puedes sacrificar un pedazo de tu carne y haci sobrevivir por tu cuenta pero eso sicnificara que tus secretos veran la luz y tu libertad sera cancelada o puedes esperar al humano deja que el te salve y una vez que aga esto matalo y asegura tu libertad que aras Ash vivir o morir tu decides_

Me quede pasmado por unos minutos ¿por que me ataco? yo ahora no estaba interesado en el aunque lo salve el trato de matarme ¿que estara dispuesta a hacer la gente por sobrevivir? despues de eso segui mi camino

**Bueno asta aqui le dejo espero que les aiga gustado por favor dejen reviews diganme si les gusto o no en que puedo mejorar y sin mas que decir**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola** como estan espero que esten muy bien pues yo estoy muy contento y feliz pues por fin tengo mi tablet eso sicnifica una cosas voy a estar mas activo por a qui y habra mas actualizaciones e historias esto me entuciasma mucho pues ya no tendre que esperar para ocupar la computadora haci que estrenare esto con la continuacion de esta historia**

**Saben vi que en el capitulo anterior ghosbetll777 me dijo que fui muy blando pues te voy a demostrar que tan cruel puedo ser y te prometo a ti y a todos los que quieren mas sangre se las dare jajajajaxiusgagxyus perdon me estaba ahogando bueno empezemos**

**reclutamiento parte 4**

No permiti que lo de Ash se me subiera a la cabeza solo queria salir de es lugar con vida pero lo que me esperaba era incluso peor de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar ya que cuando sali del cuarto me las puertas se cerraron y en una pantalla volvio a aparecer la marioneta que vi al principio

hola finn-me dijo-ya que as visto lo que yo veo es te habrás dado cuenta que las cosas y personas no son lo que parecen pero para tu siguiente prueba tu deber sera salvar a una persona que necesita ser salvada frente a ti se encuentra un baulcon los instrumentos necesarios para lograr tu objetivo-me acerque hacia el baúl que estaba enfrente de mi y observe una foto del rey flama pero lo que mas me aterro fue encontrar también una mascara de un cerdo que tenia varios mechones negros de cabello negro y una capucha roja y negra-en esta misión tendrás que ocultar tu identidad y al final tu sabrás que hacer pero si te niegas a realizar esta misión este lugar se convertirá en tu tumba

Cuando callo no tenia la mas mínima idea de que hacer recuerdo muy bien aquel el rey flama es malvado pero podría hacerle algo hací al padre de la que alguna ves llame amor solo tome la mascara y me la puse la decisión ya estaba hecha tenia que hacerlo cuando tome la capucha vi un frasco con un liquido azul y una geringa que decia "el efecto solo durara 2 horas"y se abrió un portal frente a mi

Tome aquella posión y entre al portal el cual me llevo directamente al palacio del reino de fuego entre sigilosamente asegurándome que nadie me viera me diriji al trono del rey y ahí lo vi estaba sentado yo me diriji y lo tome por la boca para evitar que hablara y le clave la geringa en su cuello y después de unos segundos se desmallo pero antes de poder llevarme el cuerpo del rey la princesa apareció

¿QUE ES LO QUE HACES?-me dijo

Lo estoy salvando-despues de responderlecorrí lo mas que pude y en una paapred pude ver varias espirales pintadas con pintura roja las cuales seguí asta que llegue al escenario donde se presentaban los bufones del rey y ahí vi una maquina en la cual puse al final rey pero cuando lo coloque ahí una puerta se abrió y dejo ver otro portal al cual entre

En el reino de fuego

Todos los habitantes se empezaron a meter al salón de teatro ya que el rey los había citado ahí pero lo que vieron era una cosa que no esperaban ya que al entrar vieron al rey flama en una externa maquina y de repente el rey flama despertó

¿Que que ago aquí?preguntó pero alado de el apareció un muñeco en un triciclo

_hola quiero jugar un juego toda tu vida te han regido el poder la avaricia y la ambición tu as corrompido as creado un reino de maldad pura incluyendo a tu hija los pecados del padre fueron transportados a sus crías y por si fuera poco tanta fue tu ambición que asecinaste atu propio hermano y nunca as sentido arrepentimiento de esto hoy pondré a prueba tu deseo de vivir estas unido a esta maquina que se activara con un cronometro tienes poco tiempo para conseguir la llave o desde adentro seras inundado con agua asta tu extinción la llave se encuentra en ese pozo con agua cuanto puedes aguantar vivir o morir as tu elección_

La mmáquina estaba incrustada en su armadura tenia cuatro grandes tubos incrustados en ella que llevaban agua en cada uno de estos todos veían horrorizados la escena pero nadie era capaz de hacer nada ya que un cridtal irrompible e intraspasable se interponía entre ellos y el rey

El rey no tardo mucho en reaccionar e intento tomar la llave del pozo pero al tener la piel de su mano expuesta el dolor que sentía era indescriptible y no tubo mas opción que sacar su mano mientras gritaba pero el tiempo se acababa tomo un ultimo aliento y con su otra mano intento sacar la llave pero cuanto mas pasaba el tiempo en el agua su mano se desvanecia asta que desapareció por completo

El tiempo se acabo los 4 tubos de lamáquina traspasaron su armadura y su carne metiedo el agua que tenían dentro del organismo del rey el cual solo gritaba mientras desaparecía asta que solo quedo su armadura

**bueno eso seria todo el siguiente capitulo sera el final de el reclutamiento espero que les aamiga gustado dejen reviews y sin mas que decir **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos ¿como están espero que estén muy bien y bueno aqui les traigo la ultima parte de este capitulo llamado reclutamiento pero ojo eso no significa que el Fic aiga acabado pues aun faltan muchas cosas que ver pero por ahora después de esto tomare un receso de este Fic por uno o dos meses y en esos meses me concentrare en otro experimento que tengo en la cabeza del cual hablare al final**

**Una cosa mas antes de comenzar en este capitulo no habrá trampas pero solo por que me enfocare en la historia perdonen y espero que no sea molestia en los próximos capítulos las trampas serán mas brutales se los aseguro**

**BUENO COMENCEMOS**

**Reclutamiento parte final**

Al entrar al portal me encontré en la misma habitación en la que todo había comenzado lo primero que hice fue quitarme la mascara que tenia y al observar todo me di cuenta que todo seguía igual ahí estaban los mismos objeto y dibujos que aun recordaba pero a diferencia de la ultima vez ahora había una pantalla en la que se podía ver al rey flama con el aparato al que lo había dejado unido pude ver todo su intento y toda la lucha que había echo para poder liberarse pero no lo logro y al parecer se extingido una extraña sensación recorrió mi interior pero no era culpa ni arrepentimiento era algo extraño que no supe explicar asta que aquel hombre me hablo

_Felicidades Finn_-me dijo ya que la toma que habia en la pantalla del rey flama cambio a una de su cara-_lo as logrado_

TU-dije volteándolo a ver

era el mismo hombre con el que todo abia comenzado aquel hombre de 50 o 60 años

_Bienvenido_-me dijo_-si estas escuchando esto sicnifica que as conseguido superar todas las pruebas que te he puesto aunque todas ellas sicnificaran sacrificar algo que tu aprecias provocando que estes aqui en el ultimo punto del mapa las 2 personas que viste hoy tenian que salvarse ellos mismos tu no podias hacer nada por ellos eso no era tu decision y ahora yo te pregunto ¿aprendiste algo en este viaje? viste por primera vez el mundo a mi manera tambien sentiste lo que yo siento y as salvado como yo alguna vez salve estas 2 personas no eran merecedoras de la vida que se les habia dado ellos solo existian con el unico finn de destruir la vida de los demas pero hoy habian tenido la oportunidad de redimirse pero ellos elijieron no hacerlo y ahora es momento de que tu agas tu elección_

Despues de decir eso 3 puertas al frente mio se abrieron

_Frente a ti se encuentran 3 opciones Finn_-vi la primera puerta y al verla note que era la salida a la superficie-_la primera puerta es aquella que garantiza tu libertad y el fin de todo el sufrimiento pero con ella también elijiras volver a ser el mismo de antes a volver a confiar siegamente en las personas asta que estas te traicionen cuando ya no les seas útil_

la segunda puerta era solamente un cuarto oscuro tal vez era idea mia pero ahi pude ver a una sombra que solo me miraba

_En la segunda opcion me encontraras y podras hacerme pagar por lo que en toda mi vida han llamado crimenes y todo el dolor y sufrimiento que te he causado por hoy_

pero cuendo vi la tercera puerta me quede completamente estatico y no pude articular una sola palabra era el mismo disfraz que habia en el baul la misma cabeza de cerdo y la capucha se encontraban ahi

_o simplemente podrias ayudarme ayudarme a rehabilitar a la gente como tu has sido rehabilitado ayudarme a que la gente aprecie su vida muchas personas no aprecian la vida que se les ha dado pero con mi ayuda pueden vivir y todos sus pecados serian perdonados Finn tu y yo tenemos mucho en comun ambos buscamos la justicia en este mundo ambos buscamos mantener a la gente a salvo pero en un punto nuestros esfuerzos siempre seran inutiles si la gente que intentamos salvar no aprecia lo mas valiocio que existe SU VIDA pero al final de este dia la decision sera tuya ¿Que elijes?_

* * *

Ahora mismo me estoy dirijiendo al dulce reino todos deben de estar preocupados pues al parecer he estado una semana desaparecido entre al dulce castillo y pude ver a Jake que se encontraba con la dulce princesa

FINN HERMANO-me dijo Jake emocionado abrazandome

hola Jake-le dije sonriendo

¿en donde estabas jovencito me tenias preocupado?-me pregunto

estaba en un viaje-le respondi apartandolo lentamente de mi y me diriji hacia la dulce princesa la cual me abrazo

Finn que bueno que estas bien hay un loco que...-no pudo continuar ya que yo la interrumpi

usted no tiene el control de la vida y la muerte y si usted cree que los muertos no pueden jusgarla esta en un error-le dije en un susurro que al oirlo iso que se separara de mi

Jigsaw ha regresado-dije esto ultimo y me fui del dulce reino

Me dirijia hacia mi hogar para continuar con la mision que me habian encomendado pero a mitad del camino alguien me interrumpio

FINN-era marceline

hola-le dije siguiendo mi camino

¿que paso contigo en donde estuviste?-me pregunto mientras me seguia

estuve ayudando a 2 personas que necesitaban ser salvadas-le respondi

¿te pasa algo?-siguio preguntando

no necesito irme-le dije mientras me hacia a un lado

esta bien ¿te veo después?-me dijo con duda en la ultima parte

lo siento pero tal vez no lo pueda cumplir-después de decir eso seguí con mi camino esperando que Marceline no me siguiera

Cuando llegue a casa solo mire a mi alrededor Bmo y Jake no se encontraban lo cual era bueno mire a mi alrededor y encendí una antorcha y me quite el gorro

adiós para siempre...Finn el humano-una vez que dije eso aventé mi gorro y también la antorcha haciendo que todo se incendiara una vez que hice esto salí de la casa del árbol sin mirar atrás

hice mi eleccion aquel dia hice lo necesario para vivir pero no importa de mucho pues al final tal vez yo no mori aquel dia pero vivo no quede y ahora tengo una mision una mision que calificaran como crimen pero que ayudara a quienes hacen el mal y arruinan y destruyen la vida de los demas

**Bueno eso seria todo espero que les aiga gustado recuerden que este no es el final pero aun haci me tomare un tiempo para el siguiente capitulo**

**y antes de irme mi proximo proyecto sera mas o menos como este pero ahora con la pelicula de pesadilla en la calle del infierni o spiderman no se luego lo decidire bueno como no tengo nada que decir ahora **

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
